


Good Ol' Times with Aedra and Daedra

by adventuress_writes



Series: Skyrim Smut [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls I: Arena, Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Kissing, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Consensual Sex, Daedric Princes, Daedric Princes fuck each other, Eight Divines - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foursome - M/M/M/M, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Gen, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Platonic Kissing, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex on Sanguine's plane of Oblivion, Spin the Bottle, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, i've gotta say this is my first smut that include bukkake so you're welcome!, in case you were aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/pseuds/adventuress_writes
Summary: Sanguine and Sheogorath make a plot to get the other 22 Divines and Daedric Princes to play spin the bottle. One thing leads to another and suddenly no one is wearing any clothes.





	1. Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> i guess if you wanna skip to the orgy chapter, it's the second. but the spin the bottle part is nice too sooo.

Mephala scoffed, “Why have you brought us here, Sheogorath?”

“Yes,” Arkay looked to the Daedric Lords and Aedric peers that surrounded Sheogorath as they walked through a grand hall, “Have you and Sanguine planned something.”

“Sanguine? Who’s Sanguine? I’ve lost my wits,” Sheogorath joked.

Peryite massaged his temples, “Sheogorath, we’ve almost lost our wits. You’ve been leading us through this temple for 10 minutes. Where are we going.”

Sheogorath laughed insanely, “Just follow. We’re almost there.”

All Eight Divines as well as fourteen of the sixteen Daedric Princes followed Sheogorath through a grand, large-scale temple to the Eight Divines in a remote part of Tamriel at dusk. Most of the Divines and Princes were annoyed over Sheogorath’s games, though a few of them were excited to spend time together. Furthermore, every single one of them faced severe boredom constantly so a little fun with Sheogorath and Sanguine was a welcome pleasure.

Sheogorath led his entourage into a small room that would barely fit twenty-two human-sized Divines and Princes, though there was a portal on the marble floor in the middle of the room.

“Where does this lead?” Vaermina inquired Sheogorath.

“You shall see, my dear…” Sheogorath said with a smirk.

The Divines and Daedra looked between themselves trying to figure out if this was a trap. Then without a word, Clavicus Vile stepped through the crowd and said, “Might as well,” as he jumped into the portal. Hircine shrugged and followed Clavicus Vile into the portal. Then the rest followed: Boethiah, Dibella, Molag Bal, Mehrunes Dagon, Akatosh, Mara, Meridia, Zenithar, Stendarr, Hermaeus Mora, Namira, Peryite, Kynareth, Azura, Mephala, Nocturnal, Vaermina, Malacath, and Arkay. Julianos stopped before moving through the portal.

“Sheogorath, this better be good.”

“I promise,” Sheogorath raised his right hand as if reciting a pledge, “This will be better than good.”

Julianos rolled his eyes then hopped through the portal. Sheogorath laughed as he stepped into the portal.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Welcome to the game!” Sanguine dramatically greeted everyone as Sheogorath appeared in the new room. He sat on a pillow on the marble floor in a zen position with a glass of wine in his hand. 

The Divines and Princes stood glaring at Sanguine. They found themselves in a seemingly endless room, the marble ceiling and floor spanned in every direction for an eternity. They were most definitely on a plane of Oblivion, either Sanguine’s or Sheogorath’s level, though they couldn’t quite tell. In front of them were 24 large sitting pillows, identical to the one Sanguine sat on, that were arranged in a circle. In the center of the circle was an empty wine bottle, laying menacingly on the marble.

“What is this?” Meridia questioned.

“Why don’t you all take a seat and I’ll explain,” Sanguine suggested with a smile.

Those standing up randomly chose their seats, most of them sitting next to their friends or lovers. They arranged themselves in a circle around the empty wine bottle, waiting for Sanguine to finish his glass of wine.

Sanguine held his now empty glass in his palm and started explaining as the glass filled itself back up with red wine, “Right, now that we're situated, I suppose I'll have to explain our little game. I assume none of you have ever played spin the bottle? I mean I did create the game, so yeah, but anyway, basically, I'll spin the bottle then whoever it lands on, they have to kiss me. And it keeps going like that so whoever I kiss has to spin the bottle themselves then kiss who the bottle points to.”

“So I might have to kiss a Daedra?” Stendarr asked nervously.

“Yep,” Sanguine replied smugly, “This is why Sheogorath asked all of you to assume a mortal form of your choice. Gender doesn't matter to us Daedra, but I'm assuming you Aedra might have qualms?”

“None at all, darling,” Dibella answered with a wink, “I'll kiss anyone here.”

The other Divines said nothing so Sanguine continued, “Oh, fabulous! So shall we start?”

There were concurrent nods around the circle from Aedra and Daedra alike, some tentatively agreeing. Sanguine smiled, then stretched his arm out to spin the bottle for the first time. The wine bottle spun fast from the force Sanguine used. Some around the circle were anxiously sitting and watching the bottle spin, hoping it wouldn't land on them, though others welcomed the concept of the game. Then the bottle began slowing and eventually landed on Hircine.

Surprised, Hircine looked to Sanguine, “So, I just kiss you?”

Sanguine nodded with a “Mmhm,” then made his way to where Hircine was sitting. He gently gripped Hircine’s masculine jaw between his thumb and index finger then closed the gap between the two. Sanguine was able to feel the scruff of Hircine’s forming beard against his chin, which kind of turned him on. Next to them, sitting on one of the pillows was Hircine's lover, Clavicus Vile who was grinning wildly as if his polyamorous dream was coming true. The others were watching on with comical expressions, apparently taken aback by the nonchalance of Sanguine and Hircine.

“So that's it?” Hircine questioned as Sanguine pulled his lips away.

“Awh, you want more, Hircine?” Sanguine jested with a wink as he moved back to his position on the pillow.

Clavicus Vile giggled at Hircine who was blushing, holding his bare arm lovingly and giving him a short kiss on the cheek. The others talked quietly between themselves laughing and joking. Sanguine smiled to himself at the scene he created.

“Now, Hircine, it's your turn to spin the bottle.”

“Right,” he commented reaching forward to spin the empty wine bottle. Again it spun around, though this time not as many Aedra or Daedra around the circle were anxious. This time it landed on Mara.

“Well then,” she said simply. Hircine crossed the circle to meet Mara. She planted a chaste kiss on his lips, unwilling to kiss him like Sanguine did. With that Hircine returned to his spot between Clavicus Vile and Sheogorath.

Mara wordlessly spun the bottle herself. She watched uninterested as it spun incessantly. Then the end of the wine bottle pointed to Azura.

“Pucker up, princess,” Azura laughed as she stood up, crossed the circle, then bent to down to kiss Mara on her soft pink lips.

“Mmm, handmaiden actually,” Mara corrected when their lips parted, since she was technically Kynareth’s handmaiden in the lore of the Divines.

Azura smirked, chuckling, “Alright then, fair maiden.”

Mara rolled her eyes as Azura spun the bottle in the center of the circle. The bottle stopped pointing to Meridia, who sat next to Azura.

“Ah, how fortunate! My favorite undead hating lesbian,” Azura noted, gazing at Meridia while beaming. Meridia giggled as Azura lifted her chin and kissed her lips lovingly.

Sanguine chuckled then noted, “It doesn't usually happen where lovers get each other in this game, but when it does, the room becomes collectively hornier.”

Meridia smiled as she spun the bottle, Azura’s purple lipstick mingled with her nude colored lipstick. The bottle ended up pointing to Molag Bal and her smile was almost immediately erased.

“Oh come on!” Meridia muttered.

She strolled indignantly to where Molag Bal sat in a gender neutral human form. She bent over gave Molag Bal a peck on the cheek.

“Ah-ah-ah! Not good enough!” Sanguine critiqued before Meridia could sit back down. She groaned then returned to Molag Bal. She assumed her previous position bent over at her hips and tilted their head up to meet hers. A smug smirk formed on Molag Bal’s lips as Meridia kissed them. Pulling her lips away, she patted them on the cheek and returned to her pillow with a huff as Molag Bal grinned.

“Your turn, sweetheart,” Sanguine informed Molag Bal who nodded and spun the bottle as a result.

“Akatosh,” they said looking up from the bottle at him.

Akatosh was noticeably nervous, blushing furiously as Molag Bal moved to sit on their knees in front of the Divine. They smiled as they slowly closed the gap between their lips. Molag Bal kissed Akatosh surprisingly gently despite their usual afront to weakness. Though Sanguine grinned knowingly since he had slept with Molag Bal at one point and knew they had the capacity to be a gentle lover.

“That wasn't so bad was it?” Molag Bal questioned Akatosh, still inches away from his face.

Akatosh was dumbfound, “I… uh,” was all he could say as he ran a hand through his blond hair.

“Mmhm, that's what I thought,” Molag Bal uttered returning to their spot.

Then Akatosh anxiously extended an arm to spin the bottle and watched intently as it landed on Julianos who sat a person away from him, Kynareth between them. Akatosh glanced at Julianos trying to figure out what his friend would do.

“I see no harm in this, Akatosh,” Julianos said logically as he reached over Kynareth to kiss Akatosh. The dragon god in human form closed the distance between himself and the god of wisdom, kissing him full on the lips. Kynareth looked upon the men kissing over her lap in amusement. She met eyes with Sanguine who shrugged with a laugh, actions which she mirrored. Akatosh and Julianos locked lips for a astonishingly long time which led the others to infer that the two gods were enjoying their make out session.

“You know you two can stop now,” Sanguine reminded them with a smile.

Their lips parted and they sat up, Akatosh blushing even more than he was while Julianos was sporting a sly smirk.

Sanguine was thoroughly amused, but continued the game, “Julianos?”

“Of course,” Julianos spun the bottle then sat back with a smile, shooting a glance at Akatosh who was trying to conceal his enjoyment.

The bottle landed on Hermaeus Mora shockingly, who was not paying attention to the game and instead thinking inside their own head space. Similarly to Molag Bal, they were in a gender neutral form of their own, which Julianos didn't mind. Hermaeus Mora didn't even notice when Julianos was sat in front them and reaching his hand up to cup their cheek. Finally taking notice of Julianos, Hermaeus Mora unabashedly and silently leaned forward kissing Julianos passionately. Though he was not expecting that from Hermaeus Mora, Julianos met the kiss with equal force and a smile.

Julianos pulled away with a amazed look and a twinkle in his eyes, then said, “You constantly surprise me.”

“Oh shit, you've definitely fucked before!” Sanguine shouted in humorous realization.

Julianos smirked and shrugged as he resumed his spot next to Kynareth and Arkay. Everyone talked amongst themselves, laughing, whispering and generally having a good time. Julianos whispered something in Kynareth's ear and she playfully shoved him upon hearing what he said. Akatosh sat on his pillow awkwardly, refusing to make eye contact with Julianos.

“Herm? It's your turn,” Sanguine smiled as the game came back on track.

Hermaeus Mora nodded their head as they spun the bottle at Sanguine’s request. The bottle stopped at Malacath. Hermaeus Mora expressionlessly made their way to Malacath who sat next to Mehrunes Dagon and Sheogorath. Malacath blushed though it was hard to tell from his greenish tinted skin since he was in his usual male orc form. Without hesitation they kissed each other, Malacath’s orc teeth didn't even cause problems. After kissing, they went back to their original positions without fuss. This continued for a bit; Malacath spun Peryite, Peryite spun Mehrunes Dagon, Mehrunes Dagon spun Namira, Namira spun Dibella, Dibella spun Nocturnal, Nocturnal spun Zenithar, Zenithar spun Sanguine, then Sanguine spun Boethiah.

Boethiah scoffed as they watched the bottle point to them, “You've gotta be kidding me.”

Sanguine winked remembering their sexual history, “Just don't stab me in the back, sweetheart.”

“No, I refuse!” Boethiah replied indignantly.

“You can't refuse, that's not in the rules,” Sanguine told them.

“Ugh! You made the rules! Change them!”

Sanguine narrowed his eyes, “Fine then, for your forfeit, you must remove an article of clothing,” then he smiled, proud of himself.

Boethiah glared at him, then looked down at their clothing. They chose a gender neutral form as well, though the features of their body were a tad feminine. They wore a purple velvet blouse tucked into leather breeches dyed black. Boethiah contemplated their options, unhappy with their selection.

“I will not turn this into a stripping game.”

“Then shall I come over there?”

Boethiah rolled their eyes as Sanguine crossed the circle to meet them. Sanguine crouched in front of Boethiah, softly raising their chin, then kissed them gently. Although, they knew full well Sanguine was influencing them with his libidinous effect, Boethiah pressed their lips against Sanguine’s lustily. They made out for at least a full minute until Boethiah stopped themselves and pulled their lips away.

“It seems you quite enjoyed that, Boethiah,” Sanguine commented with a shit-eating grin.

Boethiah pushed him over, rolling their eyes, “You're the worst, Sanguine.”

“That's not what your tongue said.”

Boethiah eyed him angrily, “Leave. Me,” they said through gritted teeth.

Sanguine raised his hands in mock surrender, “I yield!” Laughing he went back to his seat on his pillow then picked his wine glass back up.

Boethiah spun the empty wine bottle and it landed on Hircine again. Annoyed, they got up, bent down next to Hircine and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. They immediately returned to their pillow silently.

Hircine spun the bottle again, and before it could stop naturally, Clavicus Vile stuck out his hand, letting the bottle stop at him. Hircine beamed as Clavicus Vile began making out with him.

Sanguine scoffed, “Clavicus Vile, you fucking cheater.”

Clavicus Vile raised one hand with his middle finger sticking up while still kissing his Daedric lover. Sanguine rolled his eyes, trying to suppress a smile, but failing.

“Well,” he said to everyone at the circle, “Here are your options: one, we have an orgy or two, you all leave my realm and bask in boredom.”


	2. ORGY!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exactly what you would expect

“This has been fun hasn't it?” Sanguine asked Sheogorath. Both the Daedric Princes were lying where the bottle used to be, in the middle of the pillow circle. The pillows were being used as floor cushions for the other 22 Divines and Princes to fuck on. The two Daedra in the center talked nonchalantly as the orgy raged on.

“Ahh, such madness is occurring around us!” Sheogorath exclaimed amidst pleasured sighs and groans, “That instant nudity spell was spectacular! Supremely marvelous, indeed Sanguine! Good show, old boy!”

“I figured you'd like that little trick,” Sanguine chuckled, “Well, I'm gonna join in. You?”

“Oh, no, it's not my style. Besides I feel like toying with mortals right now,” Sheogorath answered.

“Ah! Enjoy, then,” Sanguine replied, then Sheogorath snapped his fingers and teleported out of Sanguine's realm, a power the Daedric Prince gave to his friend. “Now who shall I join?” he asked to himself.

He sat up to survey the scene he was at the center of. Directly in front of him, Meridia was being eaten out by Azura while she was being fucked by Zenithar. To their right, Hermaeus Mora with their three dicks was fucking Julianos as he gave Akatosh a blowjob. Next to them, Clavicus Vile bounced up and down on Hircine's erect cock. Continuing clockwise, an oral sex train of women and Daedra in feminine forms included Boethiah, Mephala, Nocturnal, Dibella, and Kynareth. Behind them, Molag Bal fucked Mehrunes Dagon standing up while Malacath and Stendarr licked their balls as well as jacked each other off. To Sanguine's left, Namira fingered Vaermina while Peryite gave them both anal on account of his double dick. Lastly, Mara was positioned with her face on the floor and ass in the air as Arkay fucked her and fingered her asshole. 

Sanguine decided he would sample each gathering, starting with Namira, Vaermina, and Peryite on his left. He stood up, then positioned himself behind Peryite, kissing, licking, and biting the pale skin on his back. Peryite moaned, still thrusting his hips against Vaermina and Namira. Sanguine looked down to carefully insert his red dick into Peryite’s asshole. He exhaled and Peryite was able to feel the warm breath that escaped Sanguine's lips on his skin. Sanguine thrusted slowly at first, but then he realized he needed to lube up. With a slap of Peryite’s ass, Sanguine's dick was instantly coated with a thick layer of lube. He started thrusting faster, finding a rhythm with Peryite's thrusts. Gripping Peryite's shoulder, Sanguine began slamming his cock deep into the lesser Daedric Prince, making a sound halfway between a laugh and a grunt. Before he knew it, both of Peryite’s dicks cummed simultaneously, though Sanguine continued to fuck him until at last he cummed himself. Then, he left the group, but not before kissing Peryite on his lips. 

Sanguine wandered to the pair next to him, Mara and Arkay. They were in different positions now, Mara sitting on Arkay’s face, so Sanguine stuck his cock right into Mara’s open mouth, stifling her moan. She welcomed his dick with her tongue, giving him a blowjob as she forcefully deepthroated him. The lube coated on Sanguine's erection tasted like sweet frosting to her, one of her favorite flavors. This is because Sanguine's lube spell allowed for the lube to taste like the blower’s favorite flavor, therefore it would taste different for everyone. Sanguine met his second climax speedily, filling Mara’s mouth with his cum, while consequently dripped onto Arkay’s chest.

Next, Sanguine found himself shoving his cock into Clavicus Vile's mouth who was already deepthroating Hircine’s huge dick. Sanguine rubbed his dick with one hand and pulled Clavicus Vile's wavy, shoulder length hair with the other. Clavicus Vile could barely fit Hircine’s and Sanguine’s dicks in his mouth, but he did his best to suck their cocks. Before they could cum, Hircine and Sanguine pulled their cocks out of Clavicus Vile’s mouth and finished themselves off, cumming onto his face, giving him a bukkake facial as he grinned.

Softly rubbing his own dick, Sanguine left Hircine and Clavicus Vile to go to the next group which consisted of Hermaeus Mora, Julianos and Akatosh. The two Divines were just then positioning themselves to be laying on top of each other ready to receive a dick from Hermaeus Mora. Hermaeus Mora waved Sanguine over who drunkenly threw himself on top of Julianos and spread his ass cheeks ready for insertion. Hermaeus Mora carefully inserted each of their three cocks into Sanguine, Julianos, and Akatosh respectively. All three of them were moaning in pleasure as Hermaeus Mora shoved their dicks into each god/Daedra at a decently fast speed.

“Ah! Faster!” Sanguine moaned breathlessly as he gripped Julianos’ dark hair because he needed something to hold on to.

Julianos shouted loudly under Sanguine, cumming on Akatosh’s back as Hermaeus Mora continued fucking them as fast as they could, ramming their three cocks deep into them. Then Sanguine climaxed, though Hermaeus kept their rhythm to get Akatosh to cum. Akatosh held on for one last thrust that sent him over the edge, cumming with a loud shout.

Sanguine rolled off of Julianos, got up and walked to the next group with great difficulty after being assfucked. Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon were standing bent over each other as Mehrunes Dagon fucked Molag Bal’s ass while on the floor next to them Malacath was fucking Stendarr. Sanguine bent over in front of Molag Bal and helped them slide their cock into Sanguine’s asshole. Mehrunes Dagon and Molag Bal met each other’s slow thrusts, shoving their cocks as deep as possible into the rectums of Molag Bal and Sanguine respectively. Then Molag Bal started choking Sanguine in a headlock as they fucked him, making him smile as he tried moaning, though his trachea was restricted by Molag Bal’s powerful grasp. Sanguine let out a few choked moaning sounds before he cummed yet again, though Molag Bal didn’t stop. They continued until Mehrunes Dagon and themselves cummed almost at the same time. The three of them collapsed on the floor together and Sanguine couldn’t be bothered to get up and fuck more so he laid on the floor in Molag Bal’s arms.

“Fuck you,” Sanguine said to Molag Bal with a smirk.

“No, fuck you,” Molag Bal replied.

“Fuck you both,” Mehrunes Dagon chuckled.

Then Sanguine sat up, naked on the marble floor and shouted: “Stop fucking, everyone, it’s time to cuddle!”

They all willingly obeyed since it was Sanguine’s realm and his words held power. Subsequently twenty-three Divines and Daedric Princes laid on the pillows and the marble floor some cuddling, others just laying there. In a swift few minutes everyone was asleep except Sanguine, who stood from Molag Bal’s grasp and took a look around the area.

“They will never live this down,” Sanguine laughed to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was my first orgy smut scene believe it or not so anyway, now i'm gonna go write that dragon age orgy i promised lol


End file.
